


Groom Room Musings

by micedesignsltd



Series: Chadnick and Reatrix [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Pining, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micedesignsltd/pseuds/micedesignsltd
Summary: Beatrix and Reena are having a late-night pampering session in the Groom Room when Reena has an idea... Throwing Beatrix further into her unwelcome feelings.A prequel to 'A Conversation Between Friends'
Relationships: Beatrix/Reena (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: Chadnick and Reatrix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Groom Room Musings

"What if I... Dyed it?"

Beatrix turned her head so fast that a foam roller flew out of her hair and ricocheted off a mirror. The other girl laughed.

It was her third week at the School for Good, and everything was going swimmingly. She was top of her class, she had her sights on the perfect boy, and she was doing her best to stay out of this whole Reader-switch drama. Almost immediately upon poking her head out of the soft earth of the lawn, she had fallen in with Reena of Pasha Dunes. It really was a fantastic opportunity—she was a _princess_ , for goodness' sake. Beatrix kept reminding herself that this was the reason she'd found herself drawn to the girl, not her lovely brown skin, or her chiming laugh, or her twinkly grey eyes.

It was times like these, late nights in the Groom Room, when Reena looked at her with that wild, open grin, that she had to work extra hard to keep her soft, wondering side from usurping her rational, power-hungry one. She opened her mouth, ready to knock some sense into her friend — and then caught the look in her eyes. A look she'd seen before. A look that said, _please. Let me be free around you_.

"What colour?"

*****

Nearly an hour later, Reena raised her head from the blue-stained sink, flipping her hair back and splattering Beatrix in the process. A playful, short-lived waterfight ensued.

"Do you like it?"

Beatrix pretended to consider. Even wet, Reena's electric blue hair was vibrant against her tan skin. She smiled.

"It's fantastic."

She became suddenly aware of how close they were, legs tangled on the floor of the groom room. Another roller fell between them. Their laughs came out short andbreathy. Her eyes were sultry and dark in the dim light, and they were closer, and closer—

Reena caught sight of her reflection in the mirror behind Beatrix's head. She saw coming down on the other girl in slow motion the weight. Of a hopeful Everybody, of a sun-drenched kingdom, of sixty princesses waiting to tear her apart at any moment. Her face fell; her eyes went from sparkling silver to dull steel in a matter of seconds.

"We need to dye it back."


End file.
